mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Proper Function of Government
A Proper Function of Government is the second South Korean contract and takes place in the first quarter of Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. Overview The contract involves rescuing a South Korean spy from Chinese territory. Objectives #Rescue the South Korean spy from the Chinese controlled Airport Supplies Given *South Korean Supply Drop 1x - Free The Contract The value of the contract is $55,000. Before taking the contract, locate the UH-60 Transport just south and west of the AN HQ. Get in, reject the mission and fly it to the SK HQ. When you take the contract, your helo will be parked in the lot just across from the door. Nearby are an SK Cargo Truck, a Chinese BJ2020 and a crate. Drive the truck away from the area, smash the crate and bash the flag pole. Get in the UH-60 and drop the magnet and hook on to the BJ2020. Climb to 400+ meters in altitude. Aim for Nampo, but not exactly the town. You are really heading to the bluff where the DPRK communications center was located in the Chinese contract Pest Control. When you arrive, slowly descend and drop off the BJ2020 and then land the helo. Get into the BJ2020 and drive to the airport. An officer at the gate will blow your cover, but you can regain it inside. Just drive to the tower and then stop, get out and then re-enter the jeep. Drive to the 3 hangars and look for the agent. You will need to blow your horn to get him to enter the jeep. Don't mess around; drive away as fast as you can. If you found the agent in the hangar closest to the PLA HQ, just hightail it to the main gate and drive to the bluff. If he was in one of the other 2 hangars, drive to a point near the main terminal building. To the left are some damaged container that form a ramp. Drive at full throttle and jump the fence. Drive to the bluff. Once you get to the bluff, exit the jeep and get in the helo and fly back to the SK HQ. The landing will be be a bit tricky as the UH-60 is not all that agile. It is advised to aim the helo parallel to the front wall of the HQ pointing westwards and approach from the east. Touchdown in the circle enough for the agent to exit within. Mission complete. Trivia *The spy is in the third place the player checks more often than not but can be in the first or second sometimes. *This is the first event which leads to the South Korean-Chinese War. *It is possible to fly a helicopter at any height over the hangers and figure out where the spy is before being shot at. *If the player wants to avoid the roadblocks, they can either fly a helicopter or drive over the railroad tracks going into south Pyongyang. *The contract title, A Proper Function of Government, may be a reference to the second episode of the same name of a series entitled Sandbaggers. The goal of the episode is to try to stop a high-level agent from defecting to a rival government, which is similar to the player having to stop a high-level agent from being captured by a rival government. Category:Contracts Category:Mercenaries Category:South Korean